Band Camp Fun
by Adevlo. D
Summary: Kakashi always knew Naruto could be a little gay...but seriously? Jesus, he was seriously regretting ever becoming head Band Director for Konoha High. Hanging with a bunch of lunatics literally made him want to bang his head against a nearby wall. Preferably made of brick.
1. Day 1

**A/N: **I've recently started band camp and well….I can't tell you but so I'll just write it for you! By the way, this actually happened with my friend and I. Totally hilarious!

Reviews are always gratefully appreciated!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

**Warning:** Yaoi (malexmale), crude language, alternate universe, provocative positions

**Rated: **T

**Pairing:** Kakashi Hatake & Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary: **_Kakashi always knew Naruto could be a little gay...but seriously? Jesus, he was seriously regretting ever becoming head Band Director for Konoha High. Hanging with a bunch of lunatics literally made him want to bang his head against a nearby wall. Preferably made of brick._

* * *

**Band Camp Fun**

**Day 1**

"Ah, Omoi…don't push it in like that!"

Sweat trickled down two heated bodies; one chocolate-hued and the other sun-kissed.

"I wouldn't have to if you would just push out!"

Dark eyes glared down at the heaving blond lying on the ground.

"But it huuuurrrttss!"

Omoi rolled his eyes at the loud whine.

"Just hold out a bit longer…we're close to finishing." He grunted and pushed forward. Naruto winced and whimpered in pain, clenching his eyes shut.

"Itaiii! Get off Omoi!" The blond shouted, grasping tendrils of silky grass lying beneath him and pulling them out in his agony. God he was going to be sore in the morning.

"No! We're almost there!"

Omoi tightened his hold around the ankle in his hand and pushed the lean leg forward a bit more. Jesus, how far could Naruto stretch it?

"Kakashi-sensei make him stop!"

A sole, bored dark eye turned to regard him for a moment before going back to reading his little orange book. He stood beside the pair, amused beyond belief at their display they were presenting to the entire band. Almost all eyes were on them, having already been done with the stretch exercise of their hamstrings.

But of course, the two knuckle-heads that partnered up wanted to see who could stretch the farthest. Morons.

Kakashi shook his head when Naruto began to whimper, tear-laced blue eyes locking with Omoi's dark ones. _Woop,_ the band director thought, _he's done for. _

Nobody could resist Naruto's puppy-dog eyes. Not even him.

Omoi immediately dropped the blond's leg and fell down to his knees, grasping narrow shoulders and pulling his friend up to squeeze the living daylights out of him. Anime tears trailed down his mocha-colored cheeks as he pushed it against Naruto's scarred ones.

"Naruto-chan! I'm sorry!" He wailed pathetically which in return made Naruto begin to bawl as well, hugging his spiky, white-haired friend close to him.

"Omoi!"

Kakashi sweat-dropped as did the surrounding band members.

_Here we go again…_

"Naruto!"

"Omoi!"

"NARUTO!"

"OMOI!"

"NARU-"

"YOSH! I CAN FEEL THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BURNING IN YOU TWO! SUCH DISPLAY OF MANLY AFFECTION IS NOTHING TO BE ASHAMED ABOUT MY DEAR FRIENDS! WE SHOULD ALL TAKE THIS TIME TO SHOW OUR YOUTHFUL APPRECIATION TO OUR FELLOW PARTNER! NEJI-"

"Get the fuck away from me."

"TENTEN-"

"I'll kill you."

Lee faltered and gazed hopefully at Sakura who stood off to the side, flute in hand. She glared at him and he flinched, immediately shutting up.

"Naruto-chan…"

They turned back to the scene of 'manly affection' and Kakashi almost face-palmed, _almost._

Omoi knelt to the ground, grasping Naruto's tan hand in both of his as he stood in front of the dark-skinned male (did they sketch this shit or something because Kakashi could have _sworn_ they were on the ground earlier). His dark eyes gazed up the sniffling blond, black irises glazing over with unshed tears.

"Naruto-chan…please forgive me!"

The blond nodded his head vigorously and flung himself into Omoi's awaiting arms.

Kakashi looked around bewilderingly, having just taken notice at the sparkly stars and light hues of blue, pink, yellow, and green surrounded them.

How did they _do_ this shit?

They were worse than Gai and Lee with their stupid sunset and crashing waves!

The silver-haired band director groaned as he watched the rambunctious pair embrace each other tightly. Jesus, he knew Naruto had his gay moments but seriously?

Both friends sobbed in one another's arms, Omoi's trumpet and Naruto's saxophone lay forgotten in the paint-streaked grass.

_So much for Yamato's stretching routine, _Kakashi thought.

* * *

**A/N: I was bored so shuddup. Hope this made you laugh somewhat.**


	2. Day 2

**A/N: **I looooooveee craaaaaaaaackkkkk!

Reviews are always gratefully appreciated!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

**Warning:** Yaoi (malexmale), crude language, alternate universe, pure crack!

**Rated: **T

**Pairing:** Kakashi Hatake & Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary: **_Kakashi always knew Naruto could be a little gay...but seriously? Jesus, he was seriously regretting ever becoming head Band Director for Konoha High. Hanging with a bunch of lunatics literally made him want to bang his head against a nearby wall. Preferably made of brick._

* * *

**Band Camp Fun**

**Day 2**

"Okay now, when I call out your number raise your hand!"

Naruto sighed for the umpteenth time that day, fidgeting constantly in his position as Kakashi called out numbers starting from the end of the arc in front of him. Why did it have to be so _hot _outside? Fucking hell, his nut-sack was already accumulating fungi.

He craned his neck to the side, earning him an 'are-you-serious' look from Sasuke who stood on his left, clarinet lazily at standby straight across his waist.

"Can't you stand still for _one _second?" the raven hissed, eyes trained on the head of the person in front of him who raised his hand. Naruto's eyes twinkled when he raked his orbs down the arc of student bodies, eyes landing on a husky brunette who had yet to get called out. He glanced at the Uchiha, mischievous grin placed firmly on his lips.

"Oy bastard, check this out."

An elegantly carved dark eyebrow was raised, but Sasuke remained silent.

"B21!" Kakashi shouted.

"Raise yo hand if you ugly!" The blond shouted just loud enough for the entire band to hear but low enough as to not interrupt his band director and just in time for the brunette he was keeping an intent eye on to raise his hand high in the air.

Giggles and snickers erupted from all around and Yamato, who had been monitoring each band member attentively, narrowed his wide, dark eyes on the cackling blond leaning heavily against a smirking Uchiha. But, even so, he couldn't help the light chuckle that escaped him when Kankuro flushed and shot Naruto a dirty glare.

"Hey!" the mellophone player cried indignantly, punching a hysterically laughing Kiba in the arm before sulking in his spot, a scowl etched across his features. Even his emotionless little brother Gaara was smirking at his humiliation from the percussion pit!

Kakashi sighed, rubbing his temples to prevent the oncoming headache he was about to get.

He would admit that that was actually pretty funny, but still…

"Naruto, go take a lap."

"God damm-"

"_Two_ laps."

"Motherfu-"

"_Three._"

With a frustrated groan the blond unhooked his alto saxophone from his neck strap, gently setting it on the ground off to the side and away from the others. He jogged off, fist bumping the trumpet player, Suigetsu, and the percussion teacher, Obito, as he made his way down the field. Kakashi shook his head, a hint of a smile twitching onto his masked lips.

Stupid idiot.

Maybe Iruka was right, the bad students were always the more memorable ones.

* * *

**A/N: These events really happen at my band camp. It was funny to me, but I don't know about you guys. And if you want to picture how Naruto talks, just talk to a ghetto person and you'll know.**


	3. Day 3

**A/N: **I looooooveee craaaaaaaaackkkkk!

Reviews are always gratefully appreciated!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

**Warning:** Yaoi (malexmale), crude language, alternate universe, stereotypical comments, racist comments, pure crack!

**Rated: **T

**Pairing:** Kakashi Hatake & Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary: **_Kakashi always knew Naruto could be a little gay...but seriously? Jesus, he was seriously regretting ever becoming head Band Director for Konoha High. Hanging with a bunch of lunatics literally made him want to bang his head against a nearby wall. Preferably made of brick._

* * *

**Band Camp Fun**

**Day 3**

"Oi, Temujin, where ya been?"

Ruby red eyes looked up from discussing with Sakura, locking eyes with the brunette who had called out his name. Kakashi, who was sitting in his desk chair in his office eating his measly sandwich, glanced up as well, watching as Temujin calmly made his way over to Naruto's group.

Beside him, sitting in his own chair, Yamato looked up from messily slurping up some instant noodles.

"What d'you think he's gonna do this time, senpai?" The brunette said after wiping his mouth clean of the warm broth. Kakashi sighed and shook his head. He'd been doing that a lot recently, but it was understandable considering how Naruto was.

"I was at the doctor's." the platinum blond explained simply, sitting down next to Kiba.

Kakashi's eye twitched when he saw Naruto grin, the blond's back facing the chatting pair while he drank his soda (which he shouldn't be, Kakashi thought discerningly).

His blood stopped when Naruto opened his mouth.

"Finally got tested for them herpes?"

The small gathering of band members stopped what they were doing, the blond's voice ringing in the atmosphere clear as day.

And then…

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Kiba roared with laughter while doubling over and clutching his stomach. Temujin's eyes bulged in their sockets, a light blush spreading across his pale cheeks.

"Aw shit that was a good one!" Suigetsu shouted, slamming his hand on the floor repeatedly whilst snickering.

Sitting beside Naruto, Sasuke smirked into his _onigiri_.

The silver-haired band director's shoulders slumped in defeat when Bee and Omoi glanced at the hysterically laughing group and, with curiosity getting the better of them, silently made their way over.

"What's goin' on here guys?" Omoi questioned, rolling the lollipop in his mouth over to his other cheek. Kiba was nearing chuckles, steadfastly wiping tears from his eyes as he tried, but failed, to explain to them what was so funny.

"Temujin…doctors….herpes!" The last word he uttered made him combust into another uncontrollable bout of hysteria. Bee and Omoi simply watched him amusedly, chuckling when Kiba snorted unattractively in between inhales of oxygen.

"Yo dog, I wanna know what's goin' down in order for me not to frown, ya' feel me?" The burly sousaphone player bellowed loudly, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Suigetsu narrowed his eyes at the senior. He never liked him to begin with because every time he spoke, he tried to rap in order to better his skills for when the time came to start off his music career. God, he was so fuckin' annoying…

"Shut yo black us up and go eat some goddamn fried chicken which yo no skillz ass!"

Somehow, Suigetsu fully expected the punch in the face he received from Karui who had been walking up to them in order to see what was going on.

"Ow, you bitch!" He shouted while clutching his throbbing cheek.

"Don't talk about Bee like that!" The redhead cried while pointing an accusing finger at him.

Before the bluenette could say anything else he was suddenly being straddled by an energetic blond. Naruto was leering down at him, a playful twinkle in his azure eyes.

"Haku. Ten o' clock." The saxophonist whispered into his ear and Suigetsu's violet eyes flickered onto the entrance of the band hall.

Sure enough, Haku was entering and making his way into the locker room, his long hair swaying girlishly behind him as he hummed a happy tune with a slight bounce in his step.

A leer that mirrored the blond's crossed the trumpeter's face and he pushed Naruto off of him, not wasting any time in getting up and skittering over to the other entrance of the locker room. Naruto did the same, but going in through where Haku had entered.

Kakashi sipped at his water silently, closing his mismatched eyes when a shriek echoed through the entire building.

"Naruto, stop it!"

"Suigetsu get off of him!"

"You idiots, quit raping people!"

_This tradition has seriously got to stop_, Kakashi thought resignedly. Naruto was the sole reason the 'raping' continued, following the legendary saxophonist's, Jiraiya's, legacy; also known as the kid's grandfather who used to be a part of Konoha High's band long ago.

Laughs and yells filled the band hall and Kakashi slumped in his chair tiredly.

He was getting too old for this, damn it.

Yamato laughed and, from across the room, Obito cheered on.

* * *

**A/N: I'm very very sorry if I offended any people. Again, these are just snippets of my day in band camp. They are real events but with Naruto characters portraying them. But anyway, this is what my band does to people. They dry hump the fuck out of unsuspecting victims (boys). Oh lord, how it makes me laugh.**


	4. Day 4

**A/N: **Haha I love band camp some of the time. It's just so funny!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters or the song portrayed in this story.

**Warning:** Yaoi (malexmale), crude language, alternate universe, stereotypical comments, racist comments, pure crack!

**Rated: **T

**Pairing:** Kakashi Hatake & Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary: **_Kakashi always knew Naruto could be a little gay...but seriously? Jesus, he was seriously regretting ever becoming head Band Director for Konoha High. Hanging with a bunch of lunatics literally made him want to bang his head against a nearby wall. Preferably made of brick._

* * *

**Band Camp Fun**

**Day 4**

"Alright kiddies, I want you all in lines of eight! Hustle, hustle!"

Groans resounded through the bodies of band members sluggishly making their way back onto the field behind their 3A school building. The blaring sun up above wasn't relenting in radiating waves of stinging heat which made even breathing an effort in itself.

Naruto, being the exaggerating brat that he was, was dragging his body with his arms on the itchy ground below. Kakashi raised an inquisitive eyebrow as the blond passed by him, moaning and groaning in what seemed to be constipated agony.

"Kakashiiiiii-senseiiii, its soooo hooooot."

The silver-haired man rolled his mismatched eyes, crossing his arms in front of his chest nonchalantly while eyeing the pathetic blond on the ground. He didn't even bother telling the little idiot to get up. It was pointless.

"Naruto, what did I tell you before?"

The section leader saxophonist sighed loudly in exasperation, dropping onto the dry grass on his back. Azure eyes stared blankly up at the band director, scarred cheeks flushed over from the heat and beads of sweat gathering on his tan neck. Kakashi followed a crystalline droplet in particular, swallowing thickly when it traced a down a protruding collarbone and onto a sun-kissed shoulder before plummeting onto the earth below.

"Ugh, you said that 'bitchin' isn't the same thing as complainin' cuz' you can't do anythin' 'bout bitchin' and you can do somethin' 'bout complainin'." Naruto recited with practiced ease, heaving himself off the ground to stand next to his seemingly bored teacher.

Kakashi gave him a curt nod.

"Correct. Now quit your bitchin' and get in a line."

The blond whined throwing his arms around the older male's neck and putting his smaller body flush against Kakashi's. The man stiffened, standing stalk still with his arms still crossed in front of his chest, the only barrier keeping Naruto's face away from him.

Kakashi was glad Naruto was short.

"But Kakaaaasshiii-seeeennseeeiii!" The blond exclaimed pitifully while fake sobbing into the strong chest of his teacher.

Before the man could say anything the speaker right beside them blared to life.

"_Take me to your best friend's house_

_Going around this roundabout_

_Ohhh yeeeaaah_

_Take me to your best friend's house_

_I loved you then and I love you now_

_Ohhh yeeeaaah"_

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the sheepish disheveled Uchiha holding an iPhone in one hand while the other rubbed the back of his pale neck nervously.

_Damn you, Obito._ He cursed and waited for the deadly impact that was sure to make his eardrums burst.

"OOOOOHH SHIIIIIIIZZZ THIS IS MY JAAAAMMM!"

The silver-haired man winced at the sheer volume piercing his musically-worn out ears. Shit, that couldn't be good for his hearing. Even four years of his own marching band seasons couldn't conflict this much damage.

A newly rejuvenated blond happily bounced off of him and danced his way into the nearest line which coincidentally consisted of Kiba, Omoi, and others.

"TAKE ME TO YOUR BEST FRIEND'S HOUSE!" Naruto began, shouting cheekily in Kiba's ear. The trumpeteer grinned in return and took the blond in a playful chokehold.

"MARMALADE, WE'RE MAKIN' OUT OOOHHH YEAAAAAH!" The brunette sang along as well, glancing at Omoi expectantly. The mocha-skinned adolescent raised an eyebrow at him, remaining silent as the next verse came up. Naruto shrugged and ran toward Lee who was jittering eagerly next to Neji and promptly attached himself onto the bowl-headed teen like a parasite.

"I LOVED YOU THEN AND I LOOOOOVED YOOUUUU NOOOOOOOOOW!" The mellophonist caroled joyously, anime tears streaming down his cheeks as he wrapped a strong arm around Naruto's shoulders.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Sasuke mumbled incredulously, still standing in his line in between the two girly teenagers, Sakura and Ino, who were ogling him on either side.

The cheerful music was abruptly cut off and Naruto and Lee visibly deflated, holding their tongue from shouting obscenities to their head band director who had paused the song, hand in mid-air from smacking Obito upside the head.

"Get back in your lines!" Kakashi barked fiercely and the rambunctious duo grudgingly separated from each other (much to Kakashi's approval) and trudged back into their respective lines.

"We're sideways marching down the field continuously in five, six, seven, eight, and one, two, three…!" Yamato called out on the other side of the field and immediately each first person in every line went into ready position, their hands up to their faces and stretched a few inches away before taking a step forward with their left leg.

Naruto groaned as he waited for his turn at the end of the line, a hand on his hip as he absentmindedly sang the lyrics to 'Please Don't Go' by Mike Posner. His foot tapped with the beat, a small dosage of excitement pooling in the pit of his stomach as he was nearing his turn to step off.

"Don't pull up your arm forward Naruto! Keep your hips at a diagonal!" Kakashi said into the mouthpiece from his position on the green tower, his static, velvety voice echoing out into the field, courtesy of their newly bought (expensive as hell) speakers.

The saxophonist growled low in his throat and just as he was about to readjust his hips, another song came up.

He ceased all movements.

Kakashi face-palmed.

"_I threw a wish in the well, don't ask me I'll never tell,_

_I looked to you as it fell, and now you're in my way_

_I'd trade my soul for a wish,_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss, I wasn't looking for this,_

_But now you're in my way_

_Your stare was holdin',_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'"_

"WHERE YA THINK YOU GOIN', BABY?" Naruto screeched, his hands forming an O shape around his mouth as he yelled to the entire band that had already made it to the other side of the field.

"HEY I JUST MET YOU! AND THIS IS CRAZY! BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER! SO CALL ME MAYBE!"

It wasn't just Naruto singing. It was the entire band. Minus Shino, Gaara, Juugo, and Sasuke of course.

Kakashi groaned, burying his face in his hands.

He was surely going to retire next year.

* * *

**A/N: Haha I hate that song with a passion, as well as Carly Ray whatever. I despise the fact that I know the lyrics even more. Good ol' band camp fun! As you can see KakaNaru is starting to show signs of appearing more often now! Tune in next time!**


	5. Day 5

**A/N: **Haha I love band camp some of the time. It's just so funny!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

**Warning:** Yaoi (malexmale), crude language, alternate universe, stereotypical comments, racist comments, pure crack!

**Rated: **T

**Pairing:** Kakashi Hatake & Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary: **_Kakashi always knew Naruto could be a little gay...but seriously? Jesus, he was seriously regretting ever becoming head Band Director for Konoha High. Hanging with a bunch of lunatics literally made him want to bang his head against a nearby wall. Preferably made of brick._

* * *

**Band Camp Fun**

**Day 5**

"Kakashi-senseiiii!"

The aggravated shout from across the field made the silver-haired band director snap his head up from yelling directions down at Yamato from the tower. His blood went cold at the sight that met his mismatched eyes.

Naruto was laying on the ground whimpering and cradling his ankle in one hand while Sakura and Sasuke hovered by him worriedly, the pink-haired flute player having been the one to call out to him. The rest of the band members stood off around them in an oddly shaped circle and watched the display with apprehensive eyes.

Without a second thought Kakashi climbed over the safety railing and jumped down to the ground with languid grace only he could possess after having served the secret service for some odd years (not that his students knew about that, but they always did wonder how he had gotten so ripped) and sprinted toward the seemingly injured saxophonist, his heart beating loudly in his chest.

He ignored the gaping people he passed on the way there, his only focus laying with Naruto and solely on the boy. Upon nearing, Kakashi shot Sakura a glare, declaring her the culprit right on the spot due to her nervous fidgeting and gnawing of her lip. She flinched at the malicious gaze.

"What happened?" He barked, kneeling down next to the whimpering blond. His hand automatically came up to rub soothing circles on Naruto's back, the other one going down to pry dainty fingers from around a boney ankle.

"Well, you see sensei…" Sakura began hesitantly, not sure if she should tell him the truth or lie through her teeth. After much consideration though, she knew she could never get away with a lie, especially when it concerned Naruto.

Kakashi was half-paying attention to her, his attention more on delicately removing the orange and black _Nike's_ shoe, then gently peeling off the smelly, black ankle sock. The band director didn't have time to ogle the equally tanned foot that revealed no horrible tan line like the rest of the teens out there had, only wincing when he raked his eyes over the injury.

He winced. It was angrily swollen and bruised.

The silver-haired man ripped his gaze away only to settle his eyes on Naruto's pain-stricken face. Azure eyes were hardened in determination, most likely to hold in the actual agony he was feeling, Kakashi summed up.

"-and he was just in the way so I just sped up a little bit and I accidentally tripped him and then I somehow stepped on his foot-"

"What do you mean _'accidentally'_ tripped him?" Sakura bit her tongue to keep from rebutting, the harsh tone of the usually calm and collected man crumbling her resolve.

"I just- he was- it was _annoying _and I didn't think he was going to fall-"

"So you purposefully tripped him?"

Kakashi was met with guilty silence.

"Maa maa, Sakura-chan, don't cry! It was an accident, it wasn't your fault! It doesn't even hurt, see?" Naruto gently cooed to her, flashing the quietly crying girl a warm smile as he wobbly got up to his feet, favoring his weight onto his right leg in a measly attempt to look unaffected. Sakura frowned at him through her tears.

"Naruto don't-"

"I can take him to the infirmary, Kakashi-senpai."

Yamato gulped thickly when he received an icy glare in return.

"No need, I'll take him myself. You, on the other hand," Kakashi pointed a pale, slender finger at the shaken flute-player, narrowing his mismatched eyes at her, "go take twenty laps around the field."

She didn't even squeak in protest, merely walking off to the sideline to set down her flute.

"Ano sa, Kaka-sensei wasn't that a bit harsh?" Naruto questioned while blinking innocently up at his band director. Kakashi's eyes softened upon his favorite student, shaking his head slightly.

"She could have really hurt you, Naruto."

"It was an acci- gah! Kaka-sensei put me down! This is embarrassing!"

The older male overlooked the pulling of his ear, only finding pleasure in watching the flustered blond blush in bashfulness in his arms while the band members surrounding them did a poor-ass job of concealing their snickers. Kakashi had a strong arm wrapped around the teen's shoulders and the other hooked under bare knees, the bagginess of the neon-orange gym shorts sliding down to reveal tan thighs and stirring something in Kakashi that he rather chose to ignore.

He calmly made his way off the field, tightening his hold on Naruto as he squirmed in discomfort.

Meanwhile, the blond was feeling somewhat lightheaded from being carried so girly by his big, strong sensei in front of _everyone_. It felt nice though and despite his squawks of protests he liked being cared for like this.

The coolness of walking inside the school building washed over them and he moaned in sweet relief, relaxing in Kakashi's protective hold on him. The latter chuckled, his eye crinkling in a U-shape. Naruto smiled back with a small blush adorning his cheeks and he curled his fingers into the fabric of Kakashi's plain white t-shirt, burying his face in the outdoor-smelling cloth.

He always did have a slight crush on his band director.

* * *

**Omake**

"Kakashi-senpai?"

"Hm?"

"Sakura-san fell and sprained her ankle while running. She stepped into hole that, strangely enough, has never been there before."

Kakashi ripped his gaze away from reading his little orange book to look lazily up at a worried Yamato. He shrugged his shoulders, slouching in his office chair further.

"And?"

The brunette frowned at him and huffed.

"That hole just appeared out of nowhere!"

"Oh really? I'll have the field worker fix that."

"Are you not even concerned for Sakura?"

The silver-haired band director thought for a moment, his eyes mockingly pensive before waving his hand in dismissal.

"Not really."

Yamato let out a frustrated sigh and left.

Kakashi chuckled, whistling lowly and, just as expected, a happy little brown dog jumped onto his lap. He patted the dog's soft head endearingly, pulling open his drawer and taking out a white bone he'd bought a little while ago.

"Good job Pakkun!" He exclaimed and the small K9 eagerly ripping the bone away from his hand and jumped off his master's legs to go and chew on it to his heart's content under Kakashi's desk.

Kakashi continued to read his book contentedly.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter wasn't really funny since I was craving some intense KakaNaru lovin'. Er…fluff? Anyway, hope you enjoyed the little omake!


	6. Day 6

**A/N: **Haha I love band camp some of the time. It's just so funny!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

**Warning:** Yaoi (malexmale), crude language, alternate universe, stereotypical comments, racist comments, pure crack!

**Rated: **T

**Pairing:** Kakashi Hatake & Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary: **_Kakashi always knew Naruto could be a little gay...but seriously? Jesus, he was seriously regretting ever becoming head Band Director for Konoha High. Hanging with a bunch of lunatics literally made him want to bang his head against a nearby wall. Preferably made of brick._

* * *

**Band Camp Fun**

**Day 6**

If he hadn't liked his English II teacher before, he _certainly _despised her now.

He narrowed his icy blue eyes on the voluptuous woman flirting shamelessly with Kakashi.

_Stop showing off your boobs! _Naruto's mind shouted as he watched Kurenai lean her chest forward, exposing her milky-white bosom to the silver-haired man even more. She knew Kakashi was a sucker for boobs! That _she-devil_!

The blond sat on the bleachers glowering at the pair standing some yards away from him, his sprained ankle propped on the towel Konohamaru had brought for him. It wouldn't fully heal until next week….dammit!

His heart clenched when a deep chuckle reverberated from his band director followed by an annoying giggle courtesy of Kurenai. Just as he was about to throw his water bottle at the whore- ahem, teacher, he felt the bleachers squeak with the added weight of a newcomer.

Naruto turned his glare onto the burly man sitting next to him, a lighted cigarette resting lazily in between two thick fingers. His earlier anger immediately dissipated and the blond grinned widely at his World History teacher.

"Asuma-sensei!" he shouted in greeting. The teacher smiled at him in return, ruffling his disheveled locks affectionately.

"How's it goin', twerp?"

Naruto shrugged.

"Eh, it could be better." he gestured at his sprained ankle with a half-hearted frown. Asuma gazed at it, his chocolate-brown eyes laced with obvious worry.

"What happened?" The man murmured, inhaling the addicting nicotine as he gazed absent-mindedly at the pair still talking amiably to one another. His eyes narrowed when he saw Kurenai's perfectly manicured hand come up to rest on Kakashi's bare arm. Naruto quirked an eyebrow at his teacher. Did Asuma….did Asuma just _growl_? He turned his attention to what his teacher was staring so heatedly at and what he saw made him grin madly.

He was certainly going to have a little fun with this and it would most likely benefit both Asuma and him.

Without looking, Naruto jerked his elbow backward and _accidentally_ sent his water bottle tumbling over the bleachers and onto the grassy earth below. _Woops_, he snidely remarked inwardly, hiding his growing smirk as he pretended to look shocked, Asuma still oblivious to him. Naruto stretched over the metallic bench and reached an arm over to try and grab the fallen item.

"Woah!" Naruto fake cried while slowly but surely toppling to the ground, careful not to injure his ankle further, but still making it look like he had indeed hurt it once again. Almost immediately Asuma snapped out of his reverie and his eyes widened at the sight of his fallen student. He wasted no time in jumping down to the ground beside Naruto and crouched down, Naruto's knees already under his left arm and his right arm propping the teen by his shoulders.

"You okay there buddy?" Asuma mumbled concernedly, his eyebrows scrunched together in worry. How had the kid fallen under his watch? He was such a bad teacher! If only Kurenai hadn't been leaning into Kakashi so close like that then maybe he could have prevented Naruto from falling. He knew exactly how much of a clumsy idiot the kid could be at times.

"Asuma-sensei you're lifting me up without a cinch! Have you been working out? I can tell!" Naruto chirped happily, wrapping his arms around his sensei's strong neck. Asuma blinked in surprise, a blush spreading across his cheeks like wildfire and sheepish look adorning his dark and handsome features. Naruto bit his lip to hide the smug grin that threatened to claim his lips when both Kurenai and Kakashi began jogging toward them, both of them with scowls marring their faces all the while in the background the band was marching eight to five across the field shouting "left" on every other step.

"What happened?" Kakashi demanded instantly, his eyes narrowed at Asuma as if the man had been at fault for making Naruto fall. Despite the fact that he had seen everything, he refused to believe that his raging jealousy was getting the best of him. Where had all his composure gone?

"Asuma-sensei your muscles are so big!" Naruto continued, pretending to pay no heed to the other two teachers' presence.

"Naruto…" Kakashi bit out through gritted teeth. His glare intensified on the tanned limbs encircled around Asuma's (also his long-time friend) neck. What in the hell did Naruto think he was doing, letting Asuma of all people carry him like that? What the fuck was Naruto ogling at? Kakashi's muscles were obviously more defined! He'd been in the freaking Marines for crying out loud!

As if Naruto had just noticed them, he turned his blond head around with his usual grin plastered on his scarred face, his brilliant blue eyes twinkling with mischievousness. Kakashi's eyes narrowed once more. _That little twat…._

"Oh, Kaka-_sensei_! I didn't see you there!" he shouted out loud, purposely ignoring Kurenai and pouting when Asuma hastily put him back on solid ground. Naruto blinked innocently up at his band director, smirking inconspicuously when he saw the man's temples throb in annoyance.

Oh yeah, payback was a bitch.

They were staring openly at each other now, neither Kakashi nor Naruto letting up on their glares. Kurenai paid no attention to them, simply blinking up at Asuma in a newfound light.

"Asuma…" she finally spoke. He blinked back at her in return, his interest piqued at the way she was looking at him. Did he have something on his face?

"Let's go get some coffee." She breathed out, taking the man's rough hand into hers and leading him off without a backwards glance. Naruto raised an eyebrow and Kakashi blinked.

What the fuck had just happened?

"Well, that worked better than I expected…" Naruto absent-mindedly mumbled to himself. His eyes widened in realization of what he had just said in the presence of his sensei. He clamped a hand over his mouth but it was too late, the deed had already been done.

"Naruto…" Kakashi growled, having already put the pieces of Naruto's diabolical plan together. The saxophonist laughed nervously, a cute blush spreading over his cheeks at being caught red-handed. _Good grief_, he thought,_ me and my big mouth._

"Oh, look at that! _Woops_! I seem to have dropped my water jug again." Naruto said slowly, jerking his elbow to the side and knocking down yet another water jug.

He tried to make a break for it but in that instant he suddenly remembered that he couldn't even walk let alone run. Naruto face-palmed in aggravation.

"Dammit…" he grumbled.

"Oh no you don't you little punk." Kakashi said as he took a menacing step forward.

And Naruto _swore on his life_ that he had not let out a girlish shriek that day when Kakashi wrestled him to the floor.

Yamato would say otherwise.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it took me so long guys. I had more than half of this typed out since two months ago but I didn't have any inspiration for the ending. Puh-leaase forgive me! Tune in again next time, won't you?


End file.
